


Perfect Day

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Groomzilla, Humor, JayDick Summer Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: “I ordered white lilies, not pink! How do you think my fiance will feel when he walks out here for his big day and sees these monstrosities instead of his favorite Easter lilies? Are you trying to ruin our whole wedding with your incompetence?”The florist looks like he might piss himself. Dick rushes over before things get any more out of hand.-It turns out Jason is abituptight about making everything perfect for his and Dick's big day. It's up to Dick to prevent his fiance from having an aneurysm, and from possibly murdering a florist...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgebelle (Ahaanzel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaanzel/gifts).



“And just what the fucking hell are these?” 

Jason’s yells carry across the garden and up to the veranda as Dick pops out of the house to do damage control. Past the rows of white satin covered chairs with perfectly tied blue ribbons that now adorn the lawn of Wayne Manor Dick can see the feet of some poor florist kicking half a meter from the ground as he flails in Jason’s grasp. 

“Th-they’re lilies sir! As you requested!” 

“I ordered _white_ lilies, not pink! How do you think my fiance will feel when he walks out here for his big day and sees these monstrosities instead of his favorite Easter lilies? Are you trying to ruin our whole wedding with your incompetence?” 

The florist looks like he might piss himself. Dick rushes over before things get any more out of hand.

“I think your fiance is fine with pink, Jay,” he says as he wraps his hands around Jason’s wrists, gently encouraging him to lower the florist back to the ground. The poor man all but collapses down onto his knees the second his feet hit the grass. 

“Sorry about him,” Dick tells the poor soul with a gentle smile, “you can finish setting up. I’m not picky about the color.” 

“Pink flowers won’t match with the blue ribbons,” Jason grinds out. 

“Okay, so let’s take the bows off the chairs then, we don’t need them.” 

“But we already decided on-” 

“Jay, chill.” He turns to the florist, reaching out a hand and pulling him up from the ground. “Finish setting up the flowers, if you don’t mind please. And if you see our wedding planner can you ask her to remove the bows for us?” 

The florist nods quickly, then scampers off before he can be yelled at again. Jason glares at him as he all but runs away. 

“Jay, you gotta take a deep breath for me babe. Everything will be okay. I don’t care about flowers or bows, as long as we can get married today that’s all that matters.” 

Dick wraps his arms around his grumpy fiance (soon to be husband in T-minus two hours, Holy Wedding-Jitters Batman!) and pulls him close, trying to soothe the angry frown off his face. 

Jason leans his head down against Dick’s forehead, closes his eyes, and obeys his order, inhaling deeply before reopening his eyes and staring into Dick’s. Dick will never get tired of gazing back into those deep emerald expanses. 

“Sorry, Dickie. I just want everything to be perfect for you,” he starts, and Dick leans up to cut him off with a kiss. Jason seems surprised for one second, but then easily presses back into it, sliding his lips against Dick’s own and tightening his grip where his hands rest on Dick’s hips. 

“It will be perfect, Jay, because you’re perfect,” Dick whispers to him once they finally break apart. Jason smiles down at him, lifting a hand to Dick’s cheek and cupping it warmly in his palm. 

“But… maybe you should go back inside and leave the set up management to Alfred? I think you’re starting to scare some of the staff…” 

Jason’s lips curve down into an adorable little frown. 

“Well if they weren’t so incompetent-”

“They’re doing their best Jay. And you don’t need the stress. Today is our big day. We should enjoy it.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Jason sighs. His eyes travel up and down over Dick’s body then, finally taking in his appearance. “What are you doing out here right now anyways? It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!” 

“Hey! Just ‘cause I’m the one in white doesn’t make me ‘the bride!’” Dick replies indignantly, stepping back and gesturing to his all white tux, “and I’ve never heard of any bad luck about ‘the groom seeing the other groom before the wedding’, so I think we’re safe. Speaking of, babe… you should probably go get your own tux on, shouldn’t you? Because if there’s one thing that will ruin my big day, it will be my fiance showing up late.” 

“Right, sorry.” Jay gives him one more peck before hurrying back towards the manor. Hopefully Roy and Kori are waiting in his room to help him get ready. 

With one more glance at the floral-covered archway where he’ll soon be saying his “I do’s”, Dick heads back inside as well. 

The wedding goes off without a hitch. Well, except for Jason and Dick getting hitched, but that was kind of the point. 

Despite the beautiful ceremony and fun reception though, Dick is exhausted by the time he and his new husband (they’re finally married, oh my god!) retire to the honeymoon suite at the Gotham Four Seasons. They both collapse onto the California king as soon as they enter the room, bowties lost sometime during the excitement of the after-party and shirts unbuttoned from their own “after-party” in the elevator on the way up to the room. 

With a great effort Dick turns his head to look over at his husband. Jason is staring back at him, smiling. 

“We’re married, Dick.” 

“Yeah, we are. And it was perfect, wasn’t it?” 

“You’re perfect,” Jason tells him, and they suddenly find their mouths meeting again. 

Unlike the elevator, this time it’s not hot frantic passion. Instead it’s slow and sweet, lips dragging tenderly over tired lips. Dick loves how red and full Jason’s look when they finally pull apart, and the adorable star-struck glassy look in his eyes makes Dick flush as Jason stares at him as if he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. 

“Let me go freshen up. Then we can see about consummating this marriage for real?” Dick winks at his husband as he agonizingly drags his exhausted body off the bed and into the bathroom. 

He strips out of what remains of his tux, tossing it carelessly on the floor and pulls down his boxers made sweaty by a night of dancing. After a quick rinse of _the goods_ he pulls on some clean briefs, white with black trim and a little bow-tie right over his cock. “Groom” is written across his ass in black lettering as well. After admiring it in the mirror for a moment he deems it satisfactory and returns to the bedroom to find out his husband’s opinion of the garment. There’s a ninety five percent chance that Dick will be teased mercilessly, but there's also a ninety five percent chance that Dick's going to get his 'bouquet tossed', so to speak, so he’s willing to take those odds. 

The one thing he hadn’t bet on was Jason being passed out on the bed when Dick returned, his soft snores echoing across the room. 

Dick sighs with a soft smile and decides not to disturb him. It had been a very long day. Instead he crawls into the bed beside him and pulls the comforter over them both. Starting tomorrow they have two whole weeks to spend together in the Bahamas after all. It’s better to let his tired husband get some rest for now. He’s going to need the energy later. Dick isn’t planning on leaving the room much during their honeymoon.

“I love you, Jason,” he whispers as he snuggles up beside him. The words have barely left his tired lips before Dick is happily following his new husband into slumber. 

It’s only the next morning, as they frantically rush to gather their belongings and race through the airport to make their flight, that they realize neither of them remembered to set an alarm. This time Jason has no one to take his groomzilla rage out on but himself. 


End file.
